Flicker, Fade
by Amelia Reds
Summary: Everybody seemed to be under the illusion that Phil Coulson was some sweet, little agent, but they couldn't be more wrong. Once his cool facade fell, the true Coulson could be seen with all his dark secrets. He wasn't as human as they thought he was. Capsicoul. Guest Star: Carlisle Cullen


**Hey, guys, I posted another chapter in Wings of the Angel if you want to go check that out, and Nightmare's Cure still needs****_ three _****more reviews, even if it simply says, "Write more", for the next chapter. **

**Also**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved and followed! You make my day and are my inspiration. \(^_^)/**

**Also, the title is after Flicker, Fade by Taking Back Sunday **

**All rights to their proper owner.**

_Today's Guest Star: Carlisle Cullen_

* * *

"Stark, put the pen down if you're not going to use it." Phil said distracted as he went over the papers Director Fury had passed out. Steve was sitting to his right and Tony to his left.

"How do you do that?" Tony asked as he continued to fiddle with it, opening it up and taking out all the parts. "You can't see it from the back of your head."

"I think he's a cyborg." Clint fake whispered and was hit in the back of the head by Pepper who was like Coulson reading the paper Fury had passed out. The other Avengers snickered as Clint pouted at Pepper.

"If I could bring everyone's attention to the paper I passed out-"

"I don't like being handed things." Tony smirked as he crossed his legs on the table and crossing his arms. He had an arrogant smirk on his face and though Phil couldn't see it, he could feel it.

"That's why I handed it to Pepper. The obvious head of the relationship." Fury sneered.

Tony sputtered but Fury continued before anything else could be said.

"There have recently been seen vampires and werewolves in Forks, Arizona and I sent in Black Widow and Hawkeye last week to see if we could negotiate a deal with them, see if they were on our side or rogues, and we met with the head of the vampire "coven". He is here today as representative to decide on what action we're going to take, since we have seen multiple werewolf killings near the area. We need to know if we can trust them to take our side or not." Director Fury opened the door and signalled for the person to enter.

"This is Carlisle Cullen, head of the Cullen Coven."

The man had light blonde hair that curled slightly at the end and bright golden eyes that almost rivalled his hair. He looked almost dead with how pale his skin was.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Edward Cullen, would you?" Tony asked.

"I am his father."

"Nice kid, but a bit cold around the edges, if you know what I mean." Tony chuckled at his own joke.

The Avengers ignored Tony and stood up to shake Carlisle's hand. However when he reached Steve, his eyes darkened and the oblivious captain offered the blonde-haired vampire a soft smile.

Phil's eyes darkened in anger and he felt something shift inside him. Steve was _his._ Not some handsome stranger who gave him goo goo eyes. His nose suddenly filled with Steve's scent combined with Carlisle's and Phil's natural instincts took over.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Steve was suddenly pushed back and Phil was face to face with Carlisle. The agent snarled, allowing his fangs to unravel and Carlisle took a step back his hands raised in the universal sign of surrender.

Phil turned to Steve his nose flaring with anger and Steve tried to back up but Phil grabbed him by the shoulders.

Everybody stared in shock at Phil who blinked, realizing he was hovering over Steve who was gazing up at him in wonder. Phil covered his mouth and put his fangs up. Oh, crap.

"You're a _vampire_?!" Tony yelled, falling out of his chair, knocking his head hard against the floor.

"Since when have you been a vampire?" Natasha asked, standing up.

"Do you drink human blood?" Bruce added.

"Why are you not pale?" Thor.

"Does this mean you're older than you really look?" Clint.

"EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN!" Director Fury's voice rang through the room, and everybody fell back to their seats. He turned to Phil with a raised eyebrow. Phil sighed and stepped away from Steve even as his instincts kept screaming at him to claim him. Take him for his own.

"Listen, everyone." Phil said curtly. "The day Loki stabbed me, I had been on the verge of death. One of our agents, whom shall go unnamed, is a vampire and was the first to find me. I was bitten and turned. I asked Director Fury to keep it a secret, because I didn't think it was necessary for you all to know."

"What the hell do you mean you didn't think it was necessary?" Tony barked. "Of course it was fucking necessary. Do you know how hot it is in the desert? We could've brought you along as a cooler."

Despite their best attempts, everyone chuckled, but Carlisle and Phil's eyes remained unamused.

"So what was the whole thing with Cap?" Clint asked, tilting his head.

Phil would've blushed if he could've, but instead he simply looked down at the suddenly interesting floor.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Natasha gaped and everyone else turned in shock at the agent who uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"I can't help it." Phil said.

"Liarrrr." Tony cajoled, grinning like a mad man.

Before they could continue down that conversation, Director Fury recaptured their attention to the matter at hand, and they resumed their original meeting even though Tony kept saying sassy remarks throughout the whole thing.

Carlisle, in the end, promised the allegiance of his coven and the meeting was dismissed before anyone knew what happened. The Avengers were going to be sent off to fight some rogue werewolves in Forks, Arizona.

Phil walked calmly out of the meeting room and went to his room. He didn't want to deal with the betrayed looks the others were giving him. He knew they were eventually going to find out, but he had hoped for more time.

He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes.

Then he heard the nervous shuffling of feet and his eyes opened, recognizing them as his Steve's.

His nose flared and he could hear the rushing of the captain's blood, and his mouth watered at the intoxicating smell.

There was a knock on his door, and he shook his head, trying to shake away the vampire thoughts. The smell was so enticing. How had he not noticed it before? Having another vampire around must've triggered something.

Phil stood up and opened the door to find a shy Captain America standing there with his teeth nibbling deliciously on his lower lip. Why was he here?

"Um, can I come in?" Steve asked, looking up at Phil underneath his eyelashes.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Phil smirked, scooting aside to let him in. Steve nodded confidently and walked into the room, his sweet scent hitting Phil full force. The agent quickly shut the door and turned to face the captain who was standing in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Phil asked, taking a step towards him.

"Ilikeyoutoo." Steve blurted then blushed a deep red.

The vampire froze and stared at Steve in shock.

"What?"

Steve ran a hand through his blonde hair, sighing.

"I know that sometimes, it seems that I don't, but I like you... a lot."

The sound of a back hitting the wall was heard and Steve looked down in shock at Phil whose eyes were slowly turning darker by the second.

"Do you know what you're asking for, Steve?" Phil growled, peppering kisses up to Steve's jaw. He bit softly on the shell of his ear, and whispered roughly, "Do you know who you're asking? What I could do to you?" He nibbled on the delicious jaw.

"I trust you." Steve moaned as he clutched Phil's back.

With those three words, Phil lost restraint and he kissed Steve with a ferocity that surprised even him. He was kissing for ownership, submission. His cold hands framed Steve's face and the younger boy shuddered, opening his mouth, allowing the vampire to plunder his mouth and search all its crevices. It was hot and cold at the same time. Romantic and unfeeling.

Phil broke off and began a slow descent on his neck. His teeth scraped over the skin as his hands made their way under Steve's T-shirt and ripped it off. Steve arched his back, writhing as Phil twisted the captain's nipples.

"So responsive." Phil chuckled as his hands slid over the expanse of skin laid before him. He could feel the racing heartbeat underneath his hand and he moaned as the captain mewled under him.

"Please, Phil." Steve panted, already driven by lust. His irises were blown to the point where his eyes looked more black than blue.

"Last chance, Steve." Phil growled as his lips pressed harshly against the captain's, drawing blood as he bit the lower lip. Steve only seemed to appreciate the rough treatment and his erection pressed against the agent's thigh.

Phil slid his tongue over the bleeding lip and he moaned. It was ambrosia. _Mineminemine. _The voice in his head chanted, and the agent bared his teeth at Steve who had closed his eyes by now.

"Mine. You're mine." Phil hissed as he threw Steve on the bed behind them and lowered himself. Steve threw his head back, letting out a groan as Phil's hands kept wandering lower until they were pushing against the obvious tent.

"Say it. _Say it._" Phil panted as he roughly shoved down the captain's pants and easily deep throated him. Being a vampire did have its benefits. No gag reflex for example.

"Yours. Yours. Yours. I'm yours!" Steve screamed as Phil bobbed his head up and down his cock. He tore away just as Steve was about to climax, keeping his hand pumping the shaft, but not to the point where he would come.

Steve let out a sound of protest, but was quickly silenced as Phil fused their lips together. Steve was pliant under his plunder and when the agent began trailing down the captain's neck, Steve began panting.

Phil leaned back for a second to admire his handiwork. Steve was the state of debauchery with his head thrown back and hair dishevelled. His eyes were dark with desire and his legs were spread out ready for the taking. _His mate._

His hand wandered lower until one finger was pressing against the tight ring of muscle. Steve tensed and tried opening his mouth but Phil distracted him with a ferocious kiss. He began pumping the finger in and out until Steve was squirming underneath him. He added a second finger, moaning as the warm heat enveloped him.

His control was slipping as Steve moved, fucking himself on his fingers. Phil reached deeper, putting three fingers in and pressed against the bundle of nerves. Steve yelled, throwing his head back.

"Again- please. There!" His voice was slurred in speech and he was breathing hard. Phil grinned and pumped into him pushing that little knot of bundles. Steve's hips pushed up for friction and Phil pulled his fingers out.

He rushed in putting down his pants and shoved his weeping cock into Steve. A blinding white filled Phil's eyes and he rammed into Steve, taking in all the warmth he could. Steve moaned and gripped the sheets beneath him as sweat slowly rolled down his forehead.

"You're mine."

"Yours!" Steve screamed, baring his throat. "Phil!" Steve came between them and his warm come slid down his stomach and Phil lost it at the smell of Steve.

He leaned down and bit down harshly between the juncture of Steve's shoulder and neck, licking up all the blood that ran down his shoulder. Steve screamed, gripping Phil closer and Phil came hard.

"Steve!"

The duo panted and Phil slipped out from Steve and laid down next to the captain, panting. Steve's shoulder had healed already because of his power and he moved to hug Phil but was surprised when he found an empty space beside him.

"This was a mistake." Phil was standing up, his eyes wide. There was blood smeared across his face, and he tried to wipe it off.

"Phil, I came here because I wanted to." Steve said, trying to get up.

"No!" Phil yelled, wanting to cry. "You're not-...I can hurt you, Steve. I did hurt you." His usually calm demeanour crumbled and Steve could see the true self remorse that was underneath it all. Phil hated himself. The captain's heart hurt at seeing so much sadness on the other's face.

"It's okay, Phil." Steve reassured, but the agent turned his crazed eyes to him.

"No. I shouldn't have let you in." Phil walked towards him, cupping the captain's face in his hands. "I'll only hurt you."

Phil pressed one last kiss to Steve's lips before he began heading towards the door.

"Phil-"

But the agent was already gone. Steve frowned; he wasn't going to let Phil go like that. Exhaustion suddenly hit him and he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into the darkness.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this. I was sick and I had finals and a band performance. It was hell.**

**Also, guys, wow. That was harder to write than I thought. I found myself blushing as I wrote it. How do people write this on a daily basis?! Well, anyway here's your smut. Ehehehe**

**Please review and fave, and look at my other stories. **


End file.
